


Mute

by YourEverydayRobot (Mordiggian)



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, Muteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordiggian/pseuds/YourEverydayRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill written for TGWTG Kink Meme. The request was: </p><p>"One of Linkara's enemies turns Linkara into a mute. Slash pairing up to author, gen ok as well."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mute

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Немой](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032781) by [Rainy_Elliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot)



Linkara sighed for what must have been the hundredth time that day and closed his laptop, setting it down beside him on the futon. If he couldn't record the next week's video, he had at least been hoping to work on the script, but he couldn't even manage to focus on that. All he could think about was the fight with Insano three days prior.

Linkara had been in the midst of filming a review- a "Tales from the Crypt" comic about a woman becoming mute after witnessing a murder- when Insano had burst in, babbling on and on about revenge and his usual nonsense. Linkara had been able to run Insano off easily enough with a few warning shots, but not before being hit square on with Insano's newest invention, a gun of some sort. At the time, Linkara had assumed that the invention was broken: it hadn't hurt him in the least. But as he soon discovered while trying to reassure his friends that he was alright, Linkara had been made a mute.

Linksano had promised to have a "cure" in no time, but- surprise!- it was three days later and he had no voice and no video and no sign of progress from his scientific adviser. Linkara didn't know what he was going to do about the following week's review. Maybe he'd ask Harvey to do one again, the fans had really liked the singing, or maybe Pollo, or even-

"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEE! Guess what I just found?"

90's kid. Make that the hundred and first time.

90's kid gleefully ran in front of where Linkara sat, wielding a comic book and his usual excited grin. "Okay, so, Dude, I know you're kind of upset right now, and I know how you feel about Liefeld, so I found you this comic! It's SO radical that it will help you feel better AND make you realize how AWESOME Liefeld is!"

90's Kid tried to shove his "gift" into Linkara's unaccepting hands, ignoring the glare that Linkara was clearly giving him.

Missing the hint, 90's kid continued, flipping through the comic book himself. "The main ANTI-hero, it's a team, though, has this HUGE gun- see, like on the cover?- and- Dude?"

Before 90's Kid could finish, Linkara got up and angrily walked toward the kitchen. He was in absolutely no mood to deal with the idiot right now, much less listen to him gush over a terrible comic.

90's Kid, perceptive as ever, followed Linkara into the kitchen, again trying to give Linkara the comic. "DUDE, if you're still upset, just read the comic! Like I was saying, there's also this Chick who-"

Linkara grabbed the comic out of 90's Kid's hands and threw it onto the ground. He glared and pointed at the door, repeating the gesture when 90's Kid didn't move, instead staring confusedly at the comic book reviewer.

Linkara would have screamed if he could. He was angry at Insano for making him unable to talk, angry at Linksano for failing to help, angry at himself for having been hit, and most importantly, angry at 90's Kid for not shutting up and leaving him to think about his anger.

90's Kid frowned, reminding Linkara of one of those puppies in those sad animal shelter commercials. "Oh, sorry, Dude, am I bothering you?" He asked, the previous excitement lost.

Linkara nodded a bit too enthusiastically.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry, Dude. You seemed to be feeling... less than radical, so I just thought a good comic would help. I mean, I don't know, why you're so upset."

Linkara glared at the idiot who coudn't shut up to save his life.

"'Cause, Linksano said he'd fix it." 90's kid continued, oblivious again to Linkara's anger. "And even if he can't, I know you and me and Harvey and Pollo can find a way to! And even if we can't- which we TOTALLY can- you could get Ninja Style Dancer to teach you how to be a ninja! And then you'd be more RADICAL and AWESOME than even Kurt Cobain!"

Even if he could talk, Linkara wouldn't have known what to say.

"So don't be so upset!" 90's Kid finished, his usual smile and enthusiasm back. "Okay?"

Linkara couldn't help but smile and nod, 90's Kid had more trust in Linkara and his allies than Linkara had.

"AWESOME!" 90's Kid said, seeing Linkara smile. "So you wanna read the comic now?! Dude? Dude! Come back!"


End file.
